The Course of True Love Never Did Run Smooth
by hp-twilightfan612
Summary: Do you ever wonder what Katniss was thinking? Did you want to see more of the connection between her and Peeta? This is The Hunger Games but with more focus on Peeta and Katniss. R&R and I'll write faster!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I have a new found love of the Hunger Games series, I'm a little obsessed. I read all the books in three days. I couldn't decide whether to start from the beginning or from after ****Catching Fire****. But I think I'm going to start from the beginning. This is **_**The Hunger Games**___**with my own personal twist. It will follow the same basic plot but with more things added, changed and twisted.**

**Please R&R if you like it, I promise to write faster if you do.**

**Disclaimer: All characters and basic plot belong to the original author, Suzanne Collins. My plot twists, add-ons and changes, belong to me :D**

My name is Katniss Everdeen and I live in District 12. I live with my mother and younger sister, Primrose. My father was killed in a coal mine explosion. I hunt in the woods, which is illegal, for food with my friend Gale. It is how I provide for my family; I struggle every day to keep them alive.

This is my life in a nutshell and it comes to mind every morning when I wake-up to hunt.

"Katniss," I hear Prim whisper from the bed where I left her. My mom has her own bed while Prim and I share one.

"Good morning Little Duck, it's too early for you to be up. Go back to sleep," I whisper, pulling on my hunting boots and sitting beside her.

"Katniss, I'm scared," She whispered back, sitting up. I sighed and hugged her.

"Prim, you're only twelve. You won't be picked. You only have your name in there once, of thousands."

"But what if I am? I'll never see you or mom again. Mom might get sick again."

I sighed at the thought. Our mother got sick after my father died; she wouldn't look at us or talk to us, never mind take care of us. I was eleven when it became my job to provide for her and my sister.

"Prim, it will be okay. I promise, Little Duck, Now go back to sleep," I sighed and kissed her forehead before tucking her in.

I grab my father's hunting jacket before leaving the house quietly, but not before seeing Prim curl up with Buttercup, her cat, for comfort.

I had plans to meet with Gale in the woods; we always met there before the reaping. It became a tradition since we had met five years ago, I was almost twelve and he was fourteen.

I slid under the electric fence that was almost never on, careful to be quiet. The Peacekeepers in our district were very laid back but I'm always careful not to abuse the privilege.

I grabbed my bow; I hid it in an abandoned log, along with a sheath of arrows, in case there was any game to be hunted on my way to meet Gale. He was sitting in our special spot up on the hill already.

On the way there, the only thing I had managed to shoot was a squirrel but I know the Baker would take it. He loved squirrels but I was always careful not to come around unless his wife wasn't home.

"Catnip," Gale smiled at me. I smiled back. Gale and I were completely comfortable around each other. He was the one person who I could completely open up to. My mother was never the same after my father's death and Prim was too young and fragile.

I sat down next to him, placing my game bag on my other side. The sun was just beginning to rise.

Gale reached into his bag and pulled out fresh-picked strawberries.

"Ooh," I smiled, taking one.

"I picked some extra for you," I could hear the smile in his voice but I was entirely too engrossed in the taste of the strawberry to look up. He knew that Strawberries were my favorite and there weren't many around here so whenever they were in season, he always saved me some.

"So this is Prim's first year," He sighed, breaking the silence. I cringed at his words.

"It's Flint's first year too," I snarl, adding extra venom to my voice. Flint is Gale's youngest brother and the one that is closest to Gale.

"I know," Gale muttered, looking out at the horizon.

I looked at the sun and knew that it was time to get going. No one was allowed to be late for the Reaping.

"Let's go," I said, standing up and holding my hand out to Gale. He took it and we walked to the fence. I stashed my bow once more and slid under, game bag still in hand.

"I'll see you there," I gave a slight smile.

He nodded absently, his mind looked far away. I'm sure it was still on the comment about Flint. Gale had three younger brothers and a younger sister. He had to take care of them, along with his mother. His father was killed in the mine explosion too. His sister, Posy, wouldn't be twelve for a few years, she was only seven now.

I brought my pathetic game bag, with the one squirrel and handful of strawberries that it contained, to the Bakery.

Every time I come here, I think of the _Boy with the Bread_ but I quickly try to push him out of my mind. I check to see if the wife is inside, she probably isn't. My guess is she's out buying soap so her boys can shower before the Reaping.

I knock at the back door quietly. But instead of the Baker answering, Peeta Mellark, the _Boy with the Bread_, answers. He's wearing a simple white t-shirt and stained apron.

"Oh," I say in surprise, "I was looking for your father." I look down at my feet and await his reply.

"He, um," Peeta clears his throat, "He's out with my mother getting sugar."

"Oh," I say quietly.

"Do you have a squirrel for him?" Peeta asks. I look up at him; he has a knowing look in his eyes. I nodded and took the squirrel out of my bag, handing it to him.

"Um, hold on, I think I have bread I can give you," He replied.

"No no. That's alright, take it as a gift," I sensed he knew what I meant. Take it as repayment for what you gave me. But I knew that I could never truly repay him for what he did.

He just looked at me, his eyes knowing once again. I nodded and turned and started to walk away.

"Katniss!" He called. I turned and looked at him, tilting my head in question.

"Thank you," He said, he ran out to me and pressed something into the palm of my hand before turning and going back inside, shutting the door behind him. I turned around once again and started walking home, but not before looking at what he had given me. It was a golden pin with a mocking jay in the center. Peeta and I had never spoken before. Not even in school, I've tried to catch his eye before but he always looks away as soon as he sees me looking back at him.

I head for home, knowing that I have to shower and change as well as eat breakfast before the Reaping begins.

I drop my shoes by the door and hang my coat up where it always goes.

"Good, you're home," My mother says, coming in from out back. "I have clothes laid out for you; the wash bin is full and warm. Hurry, before it cools."

I nod and head towards the back door. This is how things had been between me and my mother since things happened with my father, everything had been very nonchalant. She has made a few attempts at talking to me in the past but I shut down every time she tries. Gale is the only person I talk to now, with the occasional Prim. But I only talk to her about the lighter stuff because she shouldn't have to be burdened with the same things that I was at her age.

I washed up and went to the bed where my mother had laid out a beautiful blue dress. It was simple but much nicer than most things we had; she must have brought it with her from when she was a kid. She had been in the slightly better off section of District 12 while growing up but when she fell in love with my father, she left it all behind and moved to the Seam.

She brought little with her, only a few pieces of clothing and her knowledge of plants and medicines.

I knew that letting me wear this for the Reaping was another attempt to go back to the way things used to be.

I changed, making sure to place the pin in view and my mother came over to do my hair. Prim was still out back, tending to her goat, Lady.

My mother braided my hair in an intricate design and put it up, pulling it back from my face.

"You're beautiful," I heard from behind me. Prim had just come in, she was wearing my old clothing for the Reaping. They were still a little big but not by much as I was relatively small myself.

"Well thank you, Little Duck. But you are much prettier," I smile, tucking a stray strand of her behind her ear. She had her hair done in two braids, the same way I used to wear it.

Although she is wearing the same clothes and has her hair the same way, Prim and I look almost nothing alike. She has blonde hair that was always pin straight and beautiful blue eyes. Her features delicate, like my mothers. But she has my father's strong build. She will be taller than me soon. I have dark brown wavy hair, mostly because it is always in a side-braid. I have the typical "Seam eyes", they are flat gray. I'm built like my mother and have small frame which came in handy when hunting although I'm not very strong.

"We better get going," my mother reminded us. My name was in the Reaping 20 times this year because of the tesserae. I was a little worried but it was nothing compared to Gale, his name was in there 42 times because of the extra tesserae for all of his brothers and sisters.

We walked to the square where the Reaping was being held and Prim followed me over to the lines.

"Look Ducky, everything will be okay, I promise. You have to wait over there with the twelve year olds, I'll find you after. They are going to prick your finger but it won't hurt much."

"I love you, Katniss," She smiled slightly, hugging me. I embraced her back, sighing into her hair.

"I love you too, Prim. It'll be okay. At this point I was trying to reassure myself, not so much her.

She smiled and walked over to her line and I stood in mine. I got my finger pricked year after year, again and again. This time was no different.

I stood in the crowd but I had lost Prim in the chaos of it. The crowd became silent as Effie Trinket walked up to the microphone.

She looked like The Queen of Hearts, a character in a book my father used to read me. But instead of red she was adorned in almost all pink.

"Good evening Ladies and Gentlemen!" She said loudly in her strange capital accent, her pink curls bouncing as she spoke.

Her greeting was met with silence as most people glared at her.

"Okay, well. I would like to introduce some people up here, although I'm sure you are all well aware of who they are. This is your District 12 mayor and his wife."

The mayor nodded to us in acknowledgement but you could tell he didn't want to be here either. His daughter, Madge, was in the crowd with the rest of us.

"And this is your former victor of the Quarter Quell, Haymitch Abernanthy," Haymitch just raised his eyebrows in his drunken stupor.

Again, her introductions were met with a continued silence.

"Well aren't we an enthusiastic bunch this evening?"

Silence.

"Hmm. Well. Welcome to the 74th Hunger Games! And may the odds _ever_ be in your favor. Ladies first!"

Her hands danced inside the jar filled with names before grabbing a single card. She scuttled back over to the microphone, tottering in her heels.

"Here we go," she said opening the piece of paper.

"Primrose Everdeen!" She called out.

I immediately started looking for Prim, up ahead the crowd cleared and I saw her slowly walking out. Her face was filled with terror.

"Prim!" I called and she turned around immediately, trying to run towards me only to be stopped by Peacekeepers. I rushed towards her but came by the same fate, Peacekeepers holding me back.

"I volunteer!" I cried, before I realized what I was doing. I was basically sentencing myself to death. Prim's face turned from terror to pure horror, the same face she made when she found out that our father died.

Even Effie looked surprised at my outburst. She motioned for me to come up on stage and other peacekeepers escorted Prim back to her place in the crowd, where she quickly found my mother.

I walked towards the stage robotically. Even though I was sentencing myself to death, it was better than losing the one thing that had given me hope all these years. I loved her more than my own life, that was evident.

"Well, we haven't had a volunteer since Haymitch Abernanthy as a matter of fact! What's your name?"

"Katniss Everdeen," I say quietly, looking at my feet.

"Ooh, was that your younger sister who got called up? I'm willing to bet it was. Ah, well. Now for the gentlemen!"

She scuttled over to the other bowl on the other side of the stage and her hand danced once more, pulling out a single name.

Once back at the microphone, she called out, "Gale Hawthorn!"

I couldn't keep the shock from crossing my face, not even for the cameras. I found Gale in the crowd and he looked as surprised as I was. Now who would take care of my mother and sister for me?

A silent tear slid down my cheek as I thought about the fate of family and how my life was turned upside down by just a few words.

"I volunteer!" I heard a familiar voice call and my head snapped up to see Peeta Mellark, once again, pushing through the crowd for the stage.

"Well look at that. Another volunteer! This is a special year for District 12, I can feel it," Effie smiled as she motioned Peeta up on stage.

Why? Why would Peeta volunteer? Judging from the shock on everyone's faces, they didn't seem to know either, except Peeta's father. He was shaking his head sadly at Peeta, as if he knew his reasoning.

Gale looked almost relieved but somewhat disappointed at the same time, I'm sure he was thinking it would be easier for me if we had to go through this together. But he's wrong. I couldn't stand eventually having to kill him; it was terrible even to think about. I think of Gale like I do my family, they are very important to me.

"Well, shake hands and off we go!" Effie encouraged. I turned slowly to face Peeta. This time, his eyes weren't full of knowing, they were protective.

I shook his hand he stroked my thumb so lightly that if I hadn't been looking at our hands, I don't think I would have noticed.

"Let's go!" Effie herded us towards the Justice Building and away from our families.

**A/N: What did you think? I know it's not that different yet but it will be? I am keeping some of the events but am changing a lot of them R&R. Let's see…. How about 5 reviews and I'll continue?**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Only one review ): but I did get a lot of visitors and hits, along with a lot of followers so I decided to continue, I also love this story so much, it's impossible to start writing so here we go. I would just like to say, the lack of reviews is what took me so long to put this back up so I swear, if there are more reviews, these chapters will come out once every day or two, it's my inspiration. But, on with it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games; Suzanne Collins is a very lucky lady, because she does.**

Effie led us toward the Justice Building side by side but once we entered, the Peacekeepers led us to different rooms. They told us we had an hour to say goodbye to our family and another half hour to say goodbye to any other visitors.

Prim and my mother came in just a few minutes later.

"Katniss!" Prim squealed, practically falling into my lap. "Why did you do that? Why did you volunteer for me? Mama can't live without you."

She had whispered the last part but I know my mother heard her when I saw the tears well up in her eyes.

"Oh Little Duck," I sighed, "I think you will be so much more of a help to Mama. You can sell cheese and milk from your goat. And Gale will make sure you have enough food to eat, he'd never let you starve."

"Maybe you can win," Prim whispered, her eyes filled with hope. I couldn't tell Prim that there was almost no chance of my survival in these games.

"I'll try to win, Little Duck, I promise," I assured her, and I would. I would try to win, even if the chance were little to none, I would try for Prim.

I placed Prim on the couch and stood up to face my mother.

"You have to take care of her," I told her sternly, my eyes fierce. My mother nodded her head, tears welling up once again.

"You cannot let yourself slip this time mother, if not for me, do it for Prim," I demanded, my eyes never once leaving hers.

"I promise Katniss. I will not leave this family again," She whispered, understanding, After my father died she slipped into a deep depression and refused to even look at me, nevertheless take care of us.

"Good," I replied and hugged her for a long time. I know that as angry as I was at my mother, I loved her. And I also know that I should make things right if I'm about to die.

We chatted for a while about how they were going to make things work while I was gone. They spoke as if it was only for a vacation and that I was definitely coming home soon. But mostly, my mother and I spoke this way for Prim.

Soon, the hour was up. I hugged Prim one last time and told them both that I loved them before the Peacekeepers dragged them away.

Gale came in next. He rushed to hug me as soon as the Peacekeepers closed the door.

"I wish that stupid Mellark kid hadn't volunteered. Then I would be with you every step of the way," Gale sighed.

"Gale! Are you crazy? You would want to leave both of our families to fend for themselves? You would want to kill me in an arena designed by the Capitol?"

Gale shook his head, "My job has always been to protect you Katniss, and now I can. You have been sucked into the Capitol's Games. And you may not even come out alive."

"Gale, you have never protected me. I've always been independent, always providing for my family on my own. But now that I can't, I'm relying on you. Don't let them starve Gale."

"Katniss, you know I would never." Just then the Peacekeepers came in to tell us that his time was up, it had only been about 15 minutes so that must mean that I have another visitor. Who else would come to see me?

"Katniss," Gale called on the way out, I looked up. "I have to tell you something when you come home."

"But-" I started, the door had already closed. What if I don't come home? Then Gale would never be able to tell me what he wanted to tell me.

No one else came in to see me. I wondered why. Maybe it was because Gale had to go somewhere else, but why would the Peacekeepers come in to tell him that?

About 15 minutes later Effie came in and led us to the train. The camera crew was outside of the train station and Effie insisted on us posing for a few shots. I was quiet and simple, a smile or a wave here or there but honestly, I was miserable. The over-excited Capitol people were disgusting; they were excited about or inevitable deaths. But deep down, I know it's the way they were bread.

Peeta on the other head was all smiled and waves, I didn't understand his logic.

"Well well well, look who we have here," Haymitch slurred as we boarded the train. Effie looked at him with disgust. You could tell she was really thrilled about having to work with Haymitch for yet another year.

"You're our mentor, right?" Peeta asked quietly, looking thoughtfully at Haymitch. It's the first time I had heard him speak since I saw him in the bakery that morning. This morning seemed like a million years away.

"I am," Haymitch laughed, he looked around dizzily. He had a cup of wine in his hand that threatened to fall over at any moment.

I wasn't exactly thrilled to have Haymitch as a mentor but obviously, it's not like I could pick and choose. I knew that if I wanted to come home, I would be on my own.

"Peeta, Katniss, I'll show you your rooms and you can wash up for dinner, how does that sound?" Effie asked as she escorted us down the hall. My room was at the direct end of the hall, Peeta's on the adjacent wall to the left.

I walked into my room and locked the door. The room was a sleek white, blue and gray. There were buttons everywhere and I had my own bathroom.

I headed towards the bathroom, stripped my clothes off and looked around. There were a lot of buttons but decided it would be best to start with the on button.

The water shot at me from every direction. It was chilly but I quickly realized that I could turn up the heat and soon it was a nice lukewarm.

There were buttons for shampoo and conditioner and the shower did all the washing itself. All I truly had to do was stand there and press buttons.

After my long shower, I pressed another button that handed me a towel. And then I pressed a few more that dried and combed my hair.

I threw on a silky green top along with swishy black pants and headed out to dinner, barefoot.

"Katniss! There you are," Effie smiled. Peeta was nowhere to be found. But Haymitch was sitting drunkenly at the end of the table. The table was filled with mountains of food. I had never seen so much food in my entire life, especially not all at once.

I sat down and began filling my plate with a whole bunch of different delicious looking foods.

"Isn't this train just wonderful," Effie rattled, "Did you know it can go up to 200 mph? We will be in the Capitol in two short days. Isn't that just wonderful, Katniss?"

I nodded, my mouth still stuffed with food. Just then, Peeta came down and out of the hallway. He was wearing a tight-fitting black t-shirt and simple jeans. And I'm not going to lie, he looked quite handsome. His hair was flopped over his eyes, still wet from the shower.  
He saw me looking at him and smiled softly. He took a seat next to me and I watched as his eyes took in the sight of all the food hungrily.

He started heaping food on his plate as well but ate politely with a fork and knife, as did I. Even though I came from the Seam, my mother never did let go of her past and taught both Prim and I table manners and etiquette.

After Peeta and I had stuffed ourselves silly, Effie offered to see the other Reapings. I, personally, didn't want to but it would be nice to see what I'm up against.

Peeta and I sat on the same couch while Effie sat in the chair on the other side of the room. Haymitch had somehow disappeared.

"Oh where did he go?" Effie whined about halfway through the Reapings, "I'll go find him."

Peeta and I sat there and continued to watch the Reapings. We hadn't really said much of anything to one another.

"Peeta," I started, quietly, "I wanted to say thank you for the pin you gave me this morning."

"Oh," He said looking down, "You're welcome. It was my grandmother's but she died when I was really young."

I thought about that, why would Peeta give me something so sentimental? The only interaction we had ever had, all our lives, was that day with the bread. But other than a few glances in the hallway at one another, we never talked.

"Why?" I asked, looking at him.

He turned to look at me, his blue eyes calm and almost, happy.

"I just wanted to give you something to remind you of me," He smiled and then turned back to face the television where they were already showing District 10.

What is that even supposed to mean?

"He passed out in the engine room," Effie announced walking back into the room. She huffed as she sat down, now glaring at the screen. I watched as a little girl who looked like she was maybe nine, got picked from District 11. I know she must be 12 but she looked so little. Not once person volunteered for her as I did for Prim. Her name was Rue.

When our Reapings came on, they started with the calling of Prim and then flashed to my face as I volunteered. They scanned the crowd with the camera to see the audience's reaction. My mother's face was horrified by the entire event; Gale looked disappointed in me and Peeta look protective and angry that I had volunteered. Gale was then chosen and Peeta's hand then instantly flew up with his cry of "I volunteer!"

His eyes were glued to me as I watched the entire Reaping but I never once looked his way. I was utterly confused as to why Peeta's face revealed that he cared about me.

"Alright well, that's that" Effie said, switching off the television. "Off to bed, I'll wake you up early tomorrow."

Effie ushered us off to bed and once in my room, I changed into a soft, warm nightgown. I crawled into bed and started thinking of Peeta and drifting into endless nightmares.

**So? Did y'all like it? I need reviews or I might not continue ): R&R and if I have enough, I'll have an update either later or tomorrow :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I got reviews :D Yay! Thanks guys(: You know I love you all. Because of the reviews I am more than willing to write a lot faster. The chapters I have now are probably about as long as they're gonna be from here on out. Maybe some will be a little longer or some a little shorter.**

**By the way, if anyone is currently writing a story, please check out my Beta profile, I would love to Beta it :D**

**Disclaimer: I am not Suzanne; therefore, I do not own the Hunger Games**

I awoke with a start, panting from another nightmare. Peeta and I were in the arena and we were running from someone as fast as we could but someone threw a knife into Peeta's back and I tried and tried but couldn't save him.

I glanced over at the clock: 2:28 AM. I sighed. I sat up and was going to press a button for a glass of water when I noticed a dark figure sitting at the corner of my bed.

"Peeta?" I asked, with certain question in my voice.

He cleared his throat, "I, um, I heard you screaming. I didn't want you to wake up alone."

Well that's sort of sweet. It was nice to know that he was here and not lying dead with a knife in his back.

"Thank you," I whispered.

"Of course, Katniss. But now that I know you're okay, I'll be going now…" He hesitated before getting up and walking towards the door.

In a way, I didn't want Peeta to leave. Just the mere fact that he would get up and sit with me for who knows how long, while I was having a nightmare was really sweet. Even Prim doesn't do that and I have nightmares quite often at home about the mine explosion that my father was in.

"Peeta…" I started.

He turned around and looked at me, his hand still on the doorknob.

"Please don't go," I whispered. He stood by the door for a moment, considering. Before coming over and sitting on the bed next to me. I sighed in relief. Normally, I wasn't one to open up , especially not to Peeta Mellark of all people but now that I get to know him, there is something about him that is really sincere. Town kids are generally not nice to Seam kids; Madge being the one exception. Even then, she was really only nice to me. But I did notice she was a bit sweet on Gale, if you know what I mean.

I lay back down and curled up on my side; facing him. I rested my head on his lap and he stroked my hair. It was so comfortable with Peeta. Normally, I never would have done anything like this. I could never even see myself doing something like this with Peeta. But this situation isn't really normal. I've been dragged away from my family, I'm riding on a train to a place across the country that has more money than they know what to do with, and they are only bringing me there so I can compete and fight to the death with 23 other tributes, which happens to include my boy with the bread.

_My_ boy with the bread. How odd, I guess when I think about it though, it makes sense. Me and him were the only two to share the experience, therefore I'm the only one who knows him by such a name. Making the name mine.

I fell asleep to the sound of his breathing which matched the steady stroke of my hair. This was the first night in a long time that my sleep was completely dreamless.

The banging on the door the next morning however, jolted me awake. I sat up in bed wearily and rubbing my eyes.

"Katniss!" I heard Effie's voice. "Peeta's missing! I don't know where he is! I mean where could that boy have gone? We are on a non-stop train for cripes sake!"

"I'll be out in a minute Effie," I grumble, knowing full well that Peeta was sleeping peacefully beside me. He was a heavy sleeper if he could sleep through her yelling.

"Peeta," I whispered carefully, gently shaking his shoulder.

"Hmm," He mumbled, his eyes flickering home and looking up at me. They were still filled with sleep.

"Oh no, I fell asleep," He said stating the obvious and looking around the room. "I was supposed to leave once you fell asleep, Katniss. I am so sorry."

I laughed at his absurdity. "Peeta, it's alright. If I didn't want you here, I wouldn't have asked you to stay."

His shoulders seemed to relax a bit as he heard and accepted my words.

"Effie's looking for you. She thinks you're missing. You should go tell her that you didn't jump off the train in the middle of the night. I'll see you for breakfast, alright?" I encouraged. I didn't want him to think I was kicking him out but I need to shower.

"Okay," Peeta smiled, he grabbed my hand and squeezed before exiting my room. I heard his door close and assumed he was going to shower as well before facing Effie.

I jumped in the shower and began to think. What happened between me and Peeta was completely bizarre, normally it took me months to feel even somewhat comfortable with a person, but with him, it only took seconds. But in the same regard, it was also dangerous. I knew that if I wanted to come home for Prim that I would have to kill Peeta. That thought just didn't sit well with me. Maybe it wouldn't come down to the two of us and one of the others would kill him off first. I pushed the thoughts out of my mind and moved on to happier ones.

I smiled as the shower washed my hair, thinking of the way it felt to have Peeta's arm wrapped protectively around me when I woke up. It made me wonder, why did Peeta wake up to me only gently shaking him but he had never even flinched at the sound of Effie's shrill and demanding voice. I shrugged and decided not to think about it.

I got out of the shower, dried my hair and put on a pair of simple clothes. We wouldn't be arriving at the Capitol until tonight and I could change before them.

I walked out of my room to an aggravated Effie and a drunken Haymitch.

"Morning," I said cheerfully. Effie cocked her head and Haymitch looked up. My voice even surprised me. To be honest, I was not a very cheerful person, unless it came to Prim.

I sat down and filled my plate with bacon, eggs, chocolate chip pancakes and home fries. I had tasted hot chocolate at dinner last night so I knew sort of what it looked like which is why I had chosen the chocolate chip pancakes. I opted for orange juice rather than coffee. I had had coffee before and the stuff was just vile.

"Hello," Peeta said, he looked freshly showered and slightly amused at the expression on Effie's face.

"Peeta" She screamed, making Haymitch and I jump. Peeta didn't even flinch. "Where have you been?"

"Secret hiding place," Peeta grinned. He had decided to keep our night a secret. That was probably a good idea.

"That's impossible! I looked in every room on this train."

"Not every one of them than," Peeta laughed, filling his plate as well. Effie sighed in disgust and didn't talk for the rest of the meal. Breakfast was sort of quiet, Effie was mad and Haymitch passed out in his omelet. Peeta and I didn't say much because we had to keep the façade of Peeta's secret hiding spot and didn't want to slip up.

"We're going through District 4 now, we should be at the Capitol in a few hours," Effie huffed before leaving. I looked out the window and saw a beautiful blue. I rushed to the window quickly followed by Peeta. I had never seen the ocean before. District 12 was almost on the coast of Panem but there were mountains separating us from the ocean.

"It's beautiful," I whisper.

"You're beautiful," Peeta whispered back and I looked at him in shock. He quickly looked away but I could see the blush crawl up his cheeks. Before I could even say something he rushed away and I heard the door to his room slam behind him.

**A/N: I apologize for four things. **

**I'm sorry for the shorter chapter**

**I'm also sorry for the late update, but I did promise you that I would update today**

**I'm sorry this chapter sort of stinks ): I just got home from an intense colorguard practice**

**I will not be able to update until Tuesday or Wednesday. I'm going to DC with the marchingband and am going to perform in the 100****th**** Annual Cherry Blossom Parade!**

**Hope you liked it. If you do, review. I promise the next chapter will be longer and better. But only if you review. Oh! And I'm sorry Katniss is a little OOC, but she's so heartless otherwise. I hope Peeta is still pretty Peeta like. What do you think? Feedback is appreciated! :D**


	4. Sigh

**A/N: I'm sorry the last chapter was so late, I tried to update before my trip but Fanfiction wasn't letting me log in. Due to a previous review, I've lost all ambition to write. I have more chapters written of this story but after the review, I don't believe there is much point in updating. ): **


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N: Some, not all, but some of your responses to my "Chapter 4" were really inspiring. I've been debating writing this chapter for a while, obviously, but here goes nothing.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

I stared at Peeta's now closed door. A swirl of thoughts was echoing throughout my head. _That was really sweet. I'm going to have to kill him in less than a week. Maybe he's trying to make me weak, break me down, so that way I'll be off-guard in the arena._

The last thought seemed to stick with me indefinitely.

"Katniss!" Effie trilled from down the hall. My head snapped over to look in her direction.

"Let's go, we have to get you ready for your entrance to the Capitol!"

"But you said we had a few hours," I whined as she dragged me towards my room.

"We do and we should have started much earlier. Go take a shower," she ordered, shoving me in the direction of my bathroom. I happily obliged, knowing that the longer I was locked in there, the less time Effie could scrutinize me out here.

I sighed and slowly undressed. The thought of Peeta manipulating me was stuck. It would make sense. Peeta and I never talked back home, we rarely made eye contact. There was one night about five years ago but that wouldn't give him a reason to treat me sweetly. It would only give him reason to think I was pathetic. Maybe that's it, maybe he feels bad for me. Well. I'll show that asshole.

I took a long hot shower; I was in there long enough for Effie to bang on the door on three separate occasions. The last time that she banged on the door, I decided to get out before she had a stroke.

"Dear god, Katniss. What took you so long?" Effie huffed as I came out still wrapped in a towel and using another to dry my hair. I didn't notice Peeta was in the room or I wouldn't have come out undressed.

"Hi, Katniss," He said shyly, "Effie asked me to come in because she wanted to go over our strategies with us."

"Out," I seethed. My mind was still whirling about his manipulations. I watched as shock crossed his face. I held back a smug smile.

"I…" He stuttered before rising and glancing back and forth between Effie and I.

"Katniss!" Effie scolded, "Don't be so rude. Peeta is welcome to stay if that's what he wants."

Peeta glanced at me before fleeing the room.

"Oh Katniss!" Effie huffed as she followed Peeta out of the room. "Get dressed."

I wasn't exactly sure what she meant by 'get dressed' so I threw on some simple black pants and a red tank top. I was combing out the tangles in my hair, by hand, when Haymitch came in, unannounced.

"Well hello, sweetheart," he slurred from behind me, it scared the bejeezus out of me.

"God, what do you want, Haymitch?" I asked turning around crossly.

"Always so pleasant," He muttered. "I just wanted to give you some advice before we get to the Capitol."

I didn't say anything, just stared at him.

"Two things. When you get sent to your prep team, don't argue with them. They are going to want to do all sorts of things to ya, just let them do it. And Secondly, whatever happened between you and Peeta this morning, forget it. You two need to come out as a united front."

"Why? No tributes have ever seemed to give the slightest crap about each other in the past Games." I regretted it immediately after I had said it. I remembered in Haymitch's Quarter Quell, he had a thing for Maysilee Donner, but she was obviously killed.

He glared at me before continuing, "Look, _sweetheart_, just do what I say, got it? I promise to stay as sober as possible if you just trust me. Peeta agreed so now all I need is you."

"Fine," I muttered in defeat. I figured if I agreed it would get him out of my room sooner, he smelled disgusting.

He left without saying a word but I knew he had gotten what he had wanted. I sighed and continued to brush my hair before going out to meet Effie, Haymitch and Peeta.

They were sitting in the living room waiting for me.

"Oh good! Katniss you're here. We are just about to arrive at the Capitol. Now has Haymitch discussed the united front idea with you already?" Effie questioned as if nothing had happened with Peeta merely an hour before.

I mumbled yes before she continued, "Good. Well the idea is that you two will get more sponsors if you appear to be _friends_. No one has done this before so it could work." She put a strange emphasis on the word friends.  
"Right well, let's go!" Effie ushered us to the doors of the train as we pulled into the station. Haymitch walked with us, but he stayed silent, as did Peeta.

As we stopped, we were suddenly seemingly surrounded by masses of people. They were… strange looking. Many were quite like Effie, but weirder. Their hair was strange colors and the women had long, strangely shaped nails. Some of them had their skin dyed different colors and their clothes were metallic and oddly patterned.

A few peacekeepers pushed a path through the crowd for us and we followed. I figured that trying to be friendly would get us more sponsors so I smiled and waved at the despicable people. Peeta seemed to follow suit because although I couldn't see him I could hear the crowd roaring behind me.

Effie and Haymitch ushered us into a building known as the Training Center and we were met by more strange looking people.

"Peeta, this is your prep team, they will introduce themselves while they bring you down to the first stage of prep." Effie explained.

"Wait, what's prep?" Peeta asked as he was being ushered away. No one bothered to answer his question.

"Katniss, this is yours. And same goes to you," Effie waved goodbye as the orange haired man turned me towards a long hallway.

People in the Capitol like to rush.

"I'm Flavius," The man with orange corkscrewed hair explained as we speed walked down the hallway.

"This is Octavia," He said pointing to a slightly heavy, purple haired woman with tattoos along her forehead. She smiled pleasantly at me.

"And I'm Venia," The older woman with pea green skin said pleasantly.

"This, by the way, is prep." She said as she led me into a huge room.

**A/N: Uh review if you like it I guess.**


End file.
